Tranquil BLOOPERS!
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: I don't know how many of you have read my story 'Tranquil', but since I finshed it, I decided to make a blooper reel to keep people entertained while I work on the sequal! If you havent read my story, I'd recomend reading it before you read this!
1. The Burning

**EmberRose: Hey! I got inspired to do this blooper reel. It might be fun~**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

**The Burning**

"Hi June!" Jane said, making her way on the stage to June. Her foot then caught on a plastic rock, and she tripped and fell on her face. "ALRIGHT! WHO PUT THE ROCK THERE?!"

"Um. Jane. It's suppost to be there." June laughed, clutching her sides.

"Cut!" The directer called, sighed deeply. "Lets try this again."

* * *

"JANE!" A voice roared. June and Jane flinched at the sound of the father's voice. As he tore through the swaying Willow Tree vines, they got caught around him. "Um. I think I'm stuck."

"Cut!" The directer yelled, shaking his head. Jane and June were rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter. "One more time, but don't get tangled!"

* * *

"Be back to make dinner." The father growled before disappearing succesfully without getting tangled in the willow whisps.

"F*** you, man!" Jane roared, stamping her foot. "FIGHT THE POWER!"

"FREE THE PEE!" June agreed, throwing her fist in the air.

"Cut!" The director called, clenching his fists in frusteration. "That isnt your line."

"So? I think it would be good." Jane shrugged.

"Well, this is in the fifteen hundreds. That kind of language isn't invented yet." The script writer pointed out, popping in out of nowhere.

"Fine." The two girls moaned.

* * *

"Alec." June whispered, her voice drowned out by the jeering crowd. Alec acted as though he could hear her, and found her eyes through the crowd. "I love you, Alec."

"Too bad you not hot." Alec mouthed back.

"CUT!" The director roared, slamming down the script. "Thats. Not. The. Line."

"Well she's not." Alec sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jerk." June muttered, shoving him away.

"I still love you though." Alec laughed, hugging the smaller girl.

"Yay!" June cheered, beaming.

"Now that that is cleared up, can we please get back to the movie?" The directer asked, sighing for the millionth time.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

* * *

James caught June and held her in place as the 'torch' was lowered to the hay around the poles.

"RAPE! RAPE! FREE COOKIES!" June screamed, making everyone pause and look at her. "HELP I'VE TRIPPED OVER A CHIMPMUNK! RAPE! FIRE! HELP! THIS MAN IS NOT MY PARENT!"

"Cut!" The director sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "Lets try this again without the rape."

"But it could make it so much more dramatic." June argued, smirking. "A real plot changer."

"Just do the script." The directer said through gritted teeth. "And action."

**EmberRose: Tell me what you thought! I'll post the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Seeing You Again

**EmberRose: Thanks for reviewing! And I hope your boyfriend issues get better! I hate dealing with guys. They are so hard to read...grrr.**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

**Seeing You Again**

"Welcome back to Earth, Junebug." Zack teased walking down the grand staircase with me. But suddenly he tripped over a step and fell, knocking June down with him.

"Ow." June moaned, rubbing her head.

"Cut!" The director screamed, his face red with frustration and anger. "Zack! What happened?!"

"I tripped." He squeaked, looking scared.

"DO IT AGAIN!" The director roared.

"Yes sir." The two actors squeaked.

* * *

"I think you should go spend some time with the Cullen's and help them fight the Volturi."

""WHAT?" June yelled, slamming her hands down on the table where her water glass was suppose to tip over.

"It didn't fall over." Alex giggled.

"Not my fault!" June yelled pointedly at the director.

"Just do it again." He growled darkly.

* * *

"Can AnnaBell come with me?" June begged. "Please?"

"B**** please." Liz laughed, shaking her head.

"Cut!" The director yelled for the thousandth time. "Really. Are you kidding me? I quit! I'm done! You people suck!"

"Wait!" The other workers said, watching their only chance at a good paycheck leave. "Come back!"

"Call the backup director." June sighed, shaking her head. "And somebody go kill that guy. He knows what we are."

"I could be director." Aro said, creepily popping up out of nowhere.

"How bout no, you crazy Dutch B******." AnnaBell snapped, glaring at the creepy vampire.

"Dibs on the jerk's blood!" Felix yelled, running out of the room to hunt the old director down.

"Hey guys! I'm your new director!" Some random hyper person said, bounding into the room.

"Cool. I like him." June said, making everyone nod in agreement.

* * *

June spun around on the carpet to transport to the Cullen's, but her shoelace was untied, and she tripped over it and hit her head on the floor.

"Ow." She moaned for the second time today. "Can I have some ice?"

After June got her head iced and it felt better, she stood up to do it again. As she spun, Zack accidently dropped the rubber duck that he was holding, and she tripped over that as well. She fell again and hit her head, but this time she didn't get up.

"Um, Zack. I think you knocked her out." The director said nervously.

"We may need a paramedic." Alec agreed, taking her pulse.

"Wait. Silly you." AnnaBell laughed. "We're in room full of witches and warlocks."

"You guys are supernaturals?" The director asked with wide eyes.

"Yup." Zack said, popping the 'p'.

"Okay..." He said, trailing off into an uncomfortable silence. "Um. Lets try that again once she wakes up."

* * *

"I have something to show you, then." Edward said, leading her into the other room.

"Um. Dude. I have a boyfriend." June said, backing away slightly with a large grin on her face.

"Cut!" The director called. "Okay. Lets do that one more time, but please stick to the script."

"I like him. He's nice." AnnaBell said, grinning.

"Agreed." June said.

* * *

"Alec." June whispered, her golden red locks blowing in the wind dramatically. His eyes snapped to hers from the other side of the field in shock. Suddenly he flipped her the bird, making her cry with outrage. "Your such and a**!"

"I was just kidding." He said, shrugging.

"Maybe I should date Seth." June muttered, rubbing the place where she hit her head so many times.

"Aw. Don't be like that." Alec laughed, coming over and putting his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." June moaned, hugging him back.

"Awkward." The director sang, before shaking his head. "Now lets try that again. Without the flipping her the bird."

**EmberRose: More reviews means faster chapter updates!**


	3. Fighting With You Again

**EmberRose: Please review! I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

**Fighting With You Again**

"June." Bella whispered to her. June numbly looked at her. "Aro wished to see you."

"Then he should look for a shooting star." She whispered back grinning.

"Cut!" The director sighed. "You don't say anything. You just go up to Aro."

"But it is true." June pointed out, smiling innocently.

"Go again." The director said.

* * *

"I heard some interesting things in Edward's mind about you. Are you really a witch?" Aro asked the dazed June. She shook her head no.

"Cut! Your suppose to say yes!"

"Sorry."

* * *

"Teleport!" AnnaBell panted.

"I can't. It's not convenient to the plot." June answered hoarsely. She then paused. "I know, I know. Cut! June! Do it right! Lets try it again!"

* * *

"Alec what did you do to her?" June demanded, crouching protectively over her best friend.

"She's just unconscious." Alec explained, looking at June.

"Or so you think." AnnaBell yelled, sitting up.

"Cut!"

* * *

"Well tell him we refuse." June snapped, glaring at Alec. "We're going home...to the place where we belong! Where your love has always been enough for me!"

"Cut! No singing! This isn't High School Musical, people!" The director yelled.

"It could be." AnnaBell put in. "ITS A HARD KNOCK LIFE, FOR US! ITS A HARD KNOCK LIFE FOR US! STEAD OF TREATED, WE GET-"

"Back to work!" The director yelled, face palming himself.

* * *

"You looked for me?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. Then I saw this awesome chocolate store, and-" June goes on rambling about Swedish chocolate.

"Just...do it again." The director sighed.

* * *

"Fine have it your way." Alec growled, making June feint. But he forgot to catch her and she fell and hit her head. Again.

"Ow." She moaned, sitting up. "I think I may want to quit."

"Yeah she hit her head pretty hard." Her manager yelled rushing in and dragging the dazed girl out of the room. A few minutes later June came back in with a scared expression on her face.

"Yeah. I'll keep doing the movie." She said shakily, glancing over at her manager.

"I'm so scared." She whispered to Alec and AnnaBell. The immediately got protective expressions and rushed to the manager and dragged her out of the room. When they came back the manager wasn't with them.

"I'm your manager now." Alec announced, smiling.


	4. Not So Bad

**EmberRose: Please review! I love your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: EmberRose doesn't own Twilight.**

**Not So Bad**

"Stupid vampire." June growled, getting out of the bed and walking to the door.

"I've been expecting you." Alec said from the corner. June jumped and turned around. She opened her mouth to say her line, but looked confused.

"That's not your line."

"Cut!" The director sighed. "June is right."

"Then why didn't you call cut?" Annabell asked from the sidelines.

"I just...go again."

* * *

"You look nice." Alec said as he fell into step with June.

"I try my best. Nuetregina face wash, Tresme shampoo and conditioner, the whole works." June sniffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"June." The director warned, giving her a hard look. June blushed and apologized quickly.

* * *

"Alec." June moaned, causing Alec to sigh loudly.

"The throne room." He answered. "You used to be more fun-"

"_Like me!_" Aro screamed, running through the scene with no clothes on.

"It burns!" June shrieked, covering her eyes. Alec pulled her against his chest to block away the terrifying sight of naked Aro from her innocent eyes.

"Put some clothes on!" Everyone yelled, throwing random stuff at him, including a lawn gnome and a rubber duck.

"Buzz kills." Aro growled loudly as he stalked off to get dressed.

* * *

"What's with the past tenses?" Alec asked.

"She's becoming a grammar teacher." AnnaBell snickered from the side.

"AnnaBell!" June whined, pouting her lip. "You ruined the romantic scene, and totally killed the mood."

"Gosh, sorry." She said, rolling her eyes and sitting against the wall by Demetri.

"Go again." The director called.

* * *

"You too Jane." June said, smiling at Jane. "I missed you." Jane beamed and looped her arm through June's and pulled against Alec's grip, but he didn't let go.

"Um Alec? You're supposed to let go." The director called.

"But I love her!" Alec yelled dramatically, pulling June in for a kiss. The small red head remained frozen in shock, and then suddenly kissed back fiercely. Every girl in the cast all said 'aww' at the same moment.

"Young love." Hedi sighed, swooning slightly. Alec suddenly pulled away and looked at his sister expectantly.

"Fine." She said, throwing her hands up into the air. "I'm outta here."

"Wait!" The director yelled, running after the retreating blonde girl.

"Um. Everyone take five." The assistant director called before running after her mentor.


End file.
